dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth's Moon
More notable is the fact that the Justice League Watchtower was located here. The moon also became the base of operations for the deity known as Eclipso. The heroes of Earth once staged a massive assault against Eclipso's citadel - a fight that cost the life of Will Payton, aka, Starman. Earth-One * A dangerous, mindless, gigantic flying beast was imprisoned inside the moon by an unknown alien race. It escaped briefly, and was returned to the moon by the Challengers of the Unknown. * The Blackhawk Squadron was sent to the moon to deal with a giant mutated human scientist. This "Moonster" flew a moon-shaped spaceship and had very advanced technology, which he used for sabotaging the space program. The Blackhawks were eventually able to shoot down his ship, and the Moonster reverted to his human form. * A hidden alien civilization, called Lunaria, existed within the Moon, and was capable of manipulating Earth's climate. Earth-S * In 1950 a pacifist maniac split the Moon in half, hoping to cause it to break apart and re-form in Saturn-style Rings. Captain Marvel was able to fuse the two half moons back together and restabilize the Moon's orbit, but some big pieces had already been dislodged and dropped onto the Earth, all of those pieces were smashed into dust. * For a brief period in 1953, Earth had two Moons, after Captain Marvel intercepted an incoming asteroid, from a collision course with Earth, and placed in in a safe orbit around Earth, for astronomers to study. The captured asteroid later became unstable, and was removed from Earth's vicinity by Captain Marvel. Earth-Two * The Goddess Diana lives on the Moon, and is served by several Moon Nymphs. * The dangerous and seemingly-unkillable Solomon Grundy was imprisoned on the Moon for a long period of time, beginning in the late 1940s. New Earth, Pre-Zero Hour In Pre-Zero Hour continuity, the Moon will be destroyed in the 30th century by the Linear Man. New Earth, Post-Zero Hour * Eclipso used the Moon as his base of operations for at least one massive campaign against the super-powered community of Earth. * The Justice League Watchtower was located on the Moon for several years. * When the demon Abnegazar magically pulled the Moon out of its orbit, Superman set up an extremely intense electrical arc, causing a magnetic field to develop on the Moon, with polarity opposite to that of Earth, so that magnetic repulsion pushed the Moon back into its orbit. * Kobra landed a hi-tech small army on the moon to attack the Watchtower. * Laurel, the Moon Maiden had a secret base in a cave on the Moon. * Combining their efforts, Mordru, Obsidian, and Eclipso forced the moon from its orbit, creating a continuous, total eclipse. * Alan Scott, possessed by the Starheart, used the Moon as his base of operations for a massive campaign against the super-powered community of Earth. Quality Universe * In 1950, Blackhawk led an expedition to the Moon, where he and his team established a base camp for an international lunar colonization project. * In the late 21st century, the nations of earth will have a system of prisons, on the Moon. Elsewhere on the Moon, one space pirate crew will have a secret base. Superman Movies In the second Superman movie, the Moon was the site of the first contact between Phantom Zone criminals Zod, Non and Ursa. Wildstorm Universe During the leading events to the World's End event during the events of Number of the Beast, the moon was heavily and partially destroyed and scattered into many pieces by a battle between The High and one of his rampant "Reaper" clones.''Number of the Beast'' #8 | PointsOfInterest = * Eclipso's Citadel * Justice League Watchtower | Residents = * Eclipso * unnamed alien monster | Notes = In , Superman, believing he is dying of Virus X exposure, uses his vision powers to leave an inspiring message on the Moon, which also reveals his secret identity. | Trivia = | Links = }} nl:De Maan pt:Lua da Terra Category:Moons Category:Satellites